LOVE is a four letter LIE Right?
by xXx Donna-Lee xXx
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Victorious. They had young love and it was true love but one person can change everything... "In my absence he found his happiness somewhere else and I just have to be ok with it..." Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Victorious fic so please Read and Review

Summary: Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Beck all go HA Primary were Tori and Beck are a couple but when she sees something and takes it out of context she leaves. A few years later she is back at HA High School and is determined to start all over again.

Tori POV

I was standing by my locker taking out my books for my first period Acting class when a pair of muscular arms grabbed me from behind and spun me around. "Hey Babe" he said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Hey" I said and returned his kiss with another. "So how you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said with a small smirk. Oh gosh how that makes me feel! Every time he smiles he just makes me feel all warm and tingly inside oh how I loved that feeling! "Beck we saw each other last night and stayed up till 00:00 texting each other" I said with a smile. "I know Tor but I missed you so much" he said and then he kissed me! I kissed him back (of course) and we started a heated make-out session right there, right by our lockers.

"Ahem" we heard and we both pulled away, our cheeks had the slightest tint of red as we looked up to see Andre, Robbie (Rex) and Cat looking at us. "Oh! Hey guys what's up?" I asked hoping we could just get past this very awkward moment "Hey" Beck said smiling.

"HI HI HI HI" Cat squealed as she jumped up giving me and Beck a huge hug! "Hey guys did you here we going to get a new student here she just transferred from Miami School for the Naturally Artistic" Robbie said excitedly! "You just happy it's a girl you haven't met so she won't be hating on you yet" Rex jumped in making Robbie feel foolish "I am not!" he started "I am just happy because...cause...be... Ok fine you right! But there is nothing wrong with that!" he said kind of angry this time. "Well there is defiantly something wrong with you" Rex said again and they walked off arguing (as usual) I never understood them they were both just so weird! I mean who argues with themselves? Anyway I turned back to Beck Andre and Cat as they started talking about the new girl. "So you think she is going to be hot or what?" Andre asked Beck. I looked at him and I could see he was uncomfortable so I asked Cat to come with me to the bathroom so he didn't have to feel bad if he answered the question with a yes!

A few minutes later the bell rang and we went to our first period 'Acting with Mr Sikowitz' I loved this class because all of my friends were in it and especially Beck!

"Okie Dokie class today we have a new student joining us today and I want you to make her feel welcome" as he said this a girl with pale skin piercing green eyes and black hair with teal highlights got up on stage.

Jade POV

I got up on stage and introduced myself to everyone. I was defiantly NOT excited that my mom made me come and live here in LA with my DAD! Out of all the people and the places she had to send me here to live with him! He always judged me and whatever I did was never good enough no matter how much I tried so I eventually gave up and now I am here at a school! Oh they JOY! One thing that I was happy about was this one boy that caught my eye and I didn't mind. He was by far the hottest 13 year old I had ever seen! With his soft, long brown hair and olive skin he was perfect in every way, and I was super happy when Mr Sikowitz told me to sit down because the only chair left was the one next to him! What a lucky break huh? Well anyway when I turned to look at him I noticed he was holding the hand of the girl next to him! Boy was I dumb or what! Obviously someone like that would have a girlfriend! I hated her; she looked like little miss perfect with flawless olive skin and long brown wavy hair and cherry lips! Anyway I turned my attention towards the teacher and continued to listen, he was explaining how in this period we were going to be paired up in groups of 2 and we had to write a script of about 3 minutes about a fight scene for our next period class called stage fighting! Lucky me I was paired up with 'Little Miss Perfect' who I later found out was called 'Tori'.

A plan formulated in my mind! I was going to make her boyfriend, who was called Beck, hate her! Next period she was going to get into trouble for 'hurting the new student'.

Finally the bell rang and we went to stage fighting. I went past the make-up department to get fake blood for my plan and then headed to class; this was going to be fun!

Tori POV

I headed to our next class with Beck, Andre, Robbie (Rex) and Cat. Oohhh stage fighting was going to be fun. I waited for my partner Jade, the new girl, and we began to rehearse our scene and after half an hour we were ready to present it.

Mr Hodgeson called us up and we started. As I swung my cane 'hitting Jade' she yelled the safety word for no reason at all and everyone began rushing up to her and they stood there helping her glaring at me, even Beck had a angry expression on his face as he helped her up and took her to the nurses office. As they were walking away she turned to me with blood on her eye and said "What did I ever do to you?" and with that they were gone. I had no idea of what had just happened I knew for sure that I didn't hit her but the only people that believed me where Andre and Cat because they saw her put the fake blood on.

I told them not to tell anyone about what happened because I figured for some reason the new girl hated me and I wasn't in the mood to make it worse. Then the bell rang and we went to lunch.

Beck POV

We were sitting in the black box theatre waiting for Tori and Jade to start their fighting scene. They started and as Tori swung her cane Jade fell hard on the floor and screamed out the safety word. I rushed over to her and Tori and helped her up. I noticed her eye was bleeding and I couldn't believe Tori would do such a thing as I started carrying her to the door I glared at Tori and angry expression taking over my face. How could she do something like this to someone she had just met? As we were going through the door Jade said something to Tori. I turned to look back at her and she was just staring at the ground so I continued through the door to the nurse's office.

As I got there the bell rang for lunch but I decided that I was going to stay with Jade to make sure she was ok and to help her back to class if she needed it.

Jade POV

My plan went perfectly. As Tori swung her cane id roped to the floor and quickly put the fake blood on my eye and screamed out the safety word. Beck was the first one to help me up and I saw him glare at Tori as we were leaving. He then stayed with me at nurse's office to make sure I was ok. He was so sweet and he was going to be mine sooner or later

Tori POV

I sat at the table with Andre, Cat and Robbie (Rex). We were all talking when Cat jumped in said "Hey Tori where is Beck, lunch is almost over and he is not back yet?" I realized now that he wasn't here and I got up "Umm let me go look for him" I said and walked away and into the school trying to find Beck and I guess Jade as well. I was walking past my locker and on my way to the nurse's office when I heard voices coming from the direction of Beck's locker. I walked to the corner making sure I wasn't seen and looked in the direction of the voices. It was Beck and Jade and they were having a conversation. I stopped thinking and just listened...

Beck: Don't worry, she will never find out about us!

Jade: How sure are you?

Beck: 100% sure! She doesn't even know I am here with you!

Jade: Ok I trust you!

They both leaned in and kissed! With that I ran! As fast as I could and back to our lunch table, I had to tell someone and I had to tell them now!

As I got to the table I noticed Robbie wasn't there but I didn't care I just needed to talk to someone. I sat in between Cat and Andre and burst into tears!

"What's wrong baby girl?" Andre asked in a soothing voice as Cat hugged me tight.

"I was walking to the nurse's office to find Beck when I heard voices coming from the direction from his locker. When I went to see who it was it was Jade and Beck and they were talking about how 'she won't find out' and 'she doesn't even know I am here' and then they did something else with their mouths! Something unspeakable!"

"Tell me what Tor?" Cat asked vey worried now! Poor Cat she was just so sweet but very clueless! "They kissed Cat" Andre said before I could because he knew it would hurt too much for me to say it! "OMG they did what? How could he do that to you Tori? I am going to hurt him so bad!" Cat said and she started to get up. "No Cat it's ok. I guess in my absence he found his happiness somewhere else and I just have to be ok with it." I said as I cried, "I think I am going to go home now can you guys come by after school?" I asked them. They nodded in agreement. "Ok! Thanks guys you are defiantly the best friends in the world!" I gave them a big hug and started to walk off but turned around "Oh and guys? Don't tell anyone what happened, not even Beck, and defiantly don't tell anyone were I am just say I went home because I felt sick!" they nodded and I thanked them and walked away.

I went to my locker grabbed my stuff and left school and started to walk home. I eventually got home and I was thankful Trina was at school and my mom and dad were both at work! I went and changed into sweats and sat down on the couch with a bowl of Ice-Cream and turned the TV on. I eventually fell asleep!

Beck POV

I was walking back to my locker with Jade when out of nowhere Mr Sikowitz jumps up and screams "Drive by acting exercise! Ok you Beck are dating someone and you are cheating on her with Jade and act...Darn just ran out of coconut milk! Umm ok I am going to leave the camera here and record you to doing the scene and I will be back soon...don't forget the kiss at the end, annnddd ACTION!" he yelled and ran away to get more coconut milk. "Ok lets start the scene" she said...

Beck: Don't worry, she will never find out about us!

Jade: How sure are you?

Beck: 100% sure! She doesn't even know I am here with you!

Jade: Ok I trust you!

We both lean in and kiss for about 10 seconds and then someone yells CUT. We sop and Mr Sikowitz was back with more coconut milk! He watched the tape and then turned to us " That was not bad but could have been better" he said and with that he was gone. Then the bell rang so I went to Math class hoping I could talk to Tori but she didn't come to class. Eventually the final bell had rung and I was wondering where she was. She missed all of her afternoon classes. After the final bell had rung I went to the office to see if they knew where she was and they said that she went home sick. I was worried so I decided to walk over to her house. As I got to my locker I spotted Andre and asked him if he knew anything about how Tori was. "Umm no man sorry, I spoke to her just before the bell and she said she didn't want to be visited by anyone because she felt awful!" that's all he said before he walked off to meet up with Cat at her locker. I decided I would just text her later so I walked home instead.

Andre POV

As I was getting books out of my locker Beck appeared beside me asking me if I knew anything about Tori. "Umm no man sorry, I spoke to her just before the bell and she said she didn't want to be visited by anyone because she felt awful!" I said. I know it was wrong of me to lie like that that but I think he didn't deserve to know the truth because of what he did to her and because she asked me and Cat to keep it a secret. I then closed my locker door and walked away and toward Cat's locker so we could go to Tori's house together.

Tori POV

I was in the kitchen washing the ice-cream dish when I heard the doorbell. I looked at my phone and found a message from Cat.

_Hey Tor we gonna be ova in a few min see ya xXx_

I figured it was them at the door so I dried my hands and went to open the door for them.

"Hey guys thanks for coming I was really getting bored" I said and I tried to smile but it came out as a small grin.

"Hey no problem Tor! You know we are always going to be here for you no matter what!" Andre said as both he and Cat sat down on the couch.

Ok I guess it is now or never, I thought... "I have to tell both of you something but I am not sure how you guys are going to react so I am just going to come right out and say it... I'm leaving Hollywood Arts!" as I said this I looked down at my feet. I really didn't want to see the expressions on my friends faces but I had to tell I couldn't just disappear without an explanation... well I could but that would be awfully rude to so to my friends especially seeing how they have helped me so much!

"Y-yo-you're what?" Cat stuttered with tears in her eyes. "Why are you leaving Tor? You can't leave Tori, please don't leave" she said now in tears. She turned and cried into Andre's chest and he hugged her tight. "Yea Tor? Why are you leaving Hollywood Arts?" He asked just as devastated as Cat but he held it together for Cat's sake.

"My mom called and she told me that some principal from a performing arts school in New York called her offering me a scholarship and I decided to take it. I just want to leave and forget about you know who. He found someone else and I don't want to go through the pain of him breaking up with me for her. I am going to miss you Cat, Robbie and even Rex (surprisingly) like crazy but I think I want to have fresh start and what better way to do it than to move right?"

Right now all 3 of us were crying. I knew that running away from my problem was not the answer but I didn't want an answer I wanted a way out! A way out of heartbreak and betrayal and New York seemed like the perfect plan.

The rest of that night me Andre and Cat watched movies and we even wrote a song for me to perform tomorrow (yes tomorrow is my last day and it is a tradition that if you are leaving then the last day at school you perform so I was going to sing a song that reflected how I felt about what Beck did even though he didn't know that I knew) but I told Andre and Cat not to tell anyone where I was going or why I was going. I just didn't need any more distractions.

By 8:24pm Cat and Andre helped me pack my bags for my flight tomorrow (Yes I was leaving soon but that is why I asked my mom to call Andre and Cat's parents to ask if they could sleepover so I could spend my last night in LA with them.) By 9:00pm I had finished packing and preparing for my song so we decided to watch a movie and before I noticed we were all fast asleep.

Cat POV

I woke up the next morning feeling really sad. I was going to miss Tori so much. I couldn't believe Beck would do that to her but I guess I understand where she is coming from I mean if my boyfriend did what Beck did I would never want to him again. I got up and went o shower and got ready for school...the last day with Tori! I was going to miss her like crazy!

When I came downstairs I could smell pancakes mmm!

"Morning Cat" Tori said as she flipped the pancakes onto a plate for me. "Morning Tor" I replied. "See Cat I even made sure that I could make you your favourite food before I left! I know how much you like my Strawberry and Cream pancakes with Blueberries!" She said with a giggle as she put some on a plate for her and for Andre. "I sure am going to miss these pancakes Tor but I am going to miss you even more" I said as I jumped up to give her a hug.

We finished eating and went to get our things and headed off to school. Tori asked if she could perform in the morning because she had a flight at 11:00am. Everyone was sitting at their lunch tables when me Andre and Tori went up onto the stage.

"Hey guys I just wanted to say that I have loved being at the school so much and I am going to miss you all like crazy" Tori said before the music started.

I glanced at the audience and I saw Beck's face. He had a horrified expression on his face and I thought he was going to cry. Oh well that's what he gets.

Tori POV

I said what I had to say to everyone and the Andre started to play the song we wrote and me and Cat started to sing...

**"Jar Of Hearts"**

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

_[Chorus: x2]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. I hugged Cat and Andre and said a final goodbye I then ran to my mom's car and we left to the airport. Goodbye Hollywood Arts, goodbye LA and... goodbye Beck!

Thanks for reading! How do you like the first chapter? Any critisicm would be very much appreciated

xXx Donna-Lee


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your do

Okay so the first chapter was just to get you all up to speed on what happened. Sort of like a summary about what happened to lead to the choices of all the other chapters. Any way R&R

xXx Donna-Lee

_One year later_

Tori POV

I have had by far the best time here in New York! We went on field trips to the Broadway theatres and we had breakfast at Tiffany's almost every week. I still keep in contact with Andre and Cat and sometimes with Robbie to.

I have the best roommate! She is from Ramsgate in Kwa-Zulu Natal in South Africa. She has this weird accent that she says is a normal accent in South Africa. She is Afrikaans and has blonde hair and green eyes. Her real name Chanelle but we all just call her Nelly. She taught me this language called Afrikaans so we could talk to each other and no one else would be able to understand what we were saying which was pretty funny. I can't even remember some of the people from back home except for one...

Beck POV

It has been a year since Tori left and I still don't know why she left. I asked Andre, Cat and Robbie if they had her number or e-mail address but they all said no.

Any way things have pretty much stayed the same except Mr Sikowitz is now teaching the 10th graders so we don't have him as a teacher anymore but we will when we are sixteen.

I have actually forgotten about Tori. All I can remember is her name because I haven't spoken or seen pictures of her in a year. I guess if she really still loved me then she would have tried to get in contact but I think we have all lost her forever.

I have developed a crush on Jade! Yip the one Tori hit with the cane. (I still can't believe she would do such a thing to a complete stranger) I don't know why but she makes me feel tingly inside like I used to whenever I hugged or kissed or even saw Tori. The bell just rang maybe I should head to... hey there's Jade "Jade?" I yelled and she turned around "Wait up... walk with me too class?" I asked. "Sure!" she replied and we walked to first period...

_Two years later_

Tori POV

I have the best time here in New York but it is now summer vacation and my entire family are going for a reunion in Hawaii. I am super excited because I get to bring Chanelle with!

It is sad to say but I lost all contact with my friends back home including Andre, Cat and Robbie. I feel really bad about but oh well it is not like I am ever going to see them again.

Beck POV

Today is my 1 year anniversary of dating Jade! I can't believe a year ago I asked her out and she said yes! Although she has change a lot! I still love her.

_Three years later_

Tori POV

OMG I can't believe my dad got a huge promotion and we are moving back to LA! I am really going to miss it here and I am going to miss Chanelle even more but I can't wait to see my friends again! I am leaving for LA in a week!

Beck POV

Two years! I can't believe we would have been dating for 2 whole years next week! They have the most amazing two years of my life! I am still completely head over heels in love with Jade even though she has become more... how would you say it... umm... overprotective? Yea that works over protective!

I know that this was a little short but I felt like updating so I wrote this just before I left for school R&R

xXx Donna-Lee


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourited :) xXx

Tori POV

I can't believe I am back in LA! Nothing could be better! I am going to be attending my old school Hollywood Arts High and I am going to start next week Monday (the first day of the new school year). When we pulled up to our new house I saw a brand new Harley and two brand new Lamborghini's (one was black the other white) parked in the drive way. Me and Trina jumped out of the car and ran to the cars and bike! "Oooh I want the white one!" Trina squealed. "How do you even know they are for us?" I asked. "Of course they are for you two who else would want cars like these besides you two?" my dad said as he came up behind us.

"Tell us the truth dad! You joking with us right?" I asked with shock all over my face. "No I am not these are for you both, and the bike is for Tori because she didn't get an entire new closet filled with shoes!" dad said as he gave us each a hug. OMG I cannot believe they got me a bike and a car! "Thank you so much dad!" I screamed as I jumped up and gave him a huge hug while Trina ran to sit in the car. "I am so happy you got me a new bike! I was so sad when I had to leave my other one back in New York!" I said. "Anything for my special girls," he said then added, "I think you both should go inside and start unpacking. Tomorrow is Saturday and then it will be Sunday and before you know it you will be back at school."

I rushed up stairs and started unpacking...

Beck POV

Ugg Monday is coming up soon, and we have to start school again! But lucky for us we have Sikowitz as an acting teacher again so it won't be that bad I don't think.

_Saturday came and went and it was now Sunday afternoon and everyone was getting ready for Monday._

Tori POV

I just went for a ride on my bike and it was AMAZING! I missed the smell of the LA and the wind blowing through my hair as I drove down Sunset Boulevard. Now I was at home getting my clothes and things ready for tomorrow. I then went to shower and wash my hair. By the time I was ready for bead I checked the time, it was already 10:38pm so I decided it was time for bed.

I woke up the next morning super excited about my first day! I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and do my hair. I then got dressed, had breakfast, hoped on my bike and rode to the Starbucks down the road to get a coffee. After I finished my coffee I hoped back on my bike and rode to school.

As I was turning in someone in a Porsche decided that it was ok to cut me off! I was beyond angry! I parked my bike and walked up to the car and knocked on the window. After a few seconds the window was rolled down revealing 2 faces that I was hoping to avoid...yip it was defiantly Beck and Jade!

"How about you get a license before you try and drive, that way most people won't have to fear for their lives when you are driving!" I yelled at him. "No one talks to us that way!" Jade shot back equally as angry, if not more, than me. "Well obviously someone should!" I yelled back at her before I turned around and walked in the direction of the school.

Beck POV

I had just parked in the school parking lot when someone came up to my window and knocked on it. I rolled it down and came face to face to a girl, who I had never seen before, in a leather jacket skin tight jeans and biker boots. She started yelling at me for cutting in front of her and when I was about to say something Jade interrupted me by telling her that no one talks to us like that. The girl just replied with a 'obviously someone should' and with that she walked away.

"Thank goodness she is gone" Jade said getting out of the car. "Yea I know, who does she think she is telling me how to drive" I said as the truth of what had just happened hit me.

I got out of the car and walked over to Jade putting my arm around her and walking into school.

Tori POV

As I entered the school I went to the only locker that was plain grey and put my books inside it. As I shut it I heard a scream that sounded very familiar to coming from around the corner. I picked my bag up and went to see who it was. I could not believe my eyes! When I turned the corner there were 3 people standing by a locker. In fact these were the 3 people that I had missed so much after the past 3 years. I ran up to them, "Hey guys" I said because I wanted to see if they would remember me. I waited for a few seconds and looked at all 3 of them again and I saw the confused expressions on all of their faces. "Do we know you?" Andre asked still looking at me. "Wow just my luck. It has only been 3 years and you guys don't even remember me! What nice friends I have" I said with a sarcastic undertone!

"Remember you? We have never met you!" Robbie said as they continued to stare. Eventually I gave up knowing that they won't remember me so I just told them. "Guys it's me Tori?" I said and as I said it all their faces broke into smiles as Cat gave me the longest hug in the world. "OMG TORIIII YOU BACK! " she screamed. "We have missed you so much Tor! I can't believe you're back!" Andre said as he gave me a hug. "You look so different no wonder we didn't recognise you!" Robbie said as he (and Rex) gave me hug. "Whoa You got HOT Vega!" Rex exclaimed. Same as always! Then out of nowhere Cat started screaming a bunch of questions directed at me. "So why are you back? Not that I don't want you back it's just I want to know why, and when did you get back? Why didn't you call an-"Jade cut her off as she walked in, hand in hand with Beck. "So Cat I see you've met Little Miss Perfect?" she said with a smirk on her pale face. "Met her?" Cat asked wide eyed, "I have known her since forever!" she said with a shocked expression. "Oh really? How do you know her Cat?" Jade asked. "Long ago when she was dating Be-"she started but I cut her off "ANDRE" I screamed and they all looked at me. "No silly, you were dating Be-"she started but I put my hand in front of her mouth and said "will you excuse us for a sec?" as I pulled Cat away. "Coming?" I asked Andre and Robbie and they nodded and followed me.

We walked into the black box theatre and I let go of Cat. "What was that for? Don't you want them to know you're back?" she asked looking sad. "Actually I don't want them to know." I said. "Why not?" Andre asked. "Because I don't want to deal with the 'where have you been Tori' and 'why did you leave' so please just don't tell them! Please can you let this stay in between us only?" I said. "Sure thing Tor" they all said. "We just have one problem!" Andre stated. "And that is?" I asked confused. "Well we actually have 2. Number one...how do we know you? And number two... I had no idea we DATED!" he shouted. "Oh don't worry I have a plan...

Beck POV

Jade and I were sitting our lunch table when Cat, Andre, Robbie and the new girl came over and sat down. "Hey guys this is Tori." Andre said "Hey" Tori said as she sat down. "So how did you get here?" Jade asked with a blank expression on her face. "Umm when do I start...ok well I was born in Ramsgate Kwa-Zulu Natal South Africa and moved to California when I was 6. Then about 4 months ago I moved here to LA and I met Cat, Robbie and Andre at a formal event for my sister's performing arts school. Andre and I hit it off and we started dating but then we broke up because we thought we would be better off as friends and boy were we right! So anyway here we are." She finished. "Well if you really are a 'South African' then say something in that funny language they speak!" Jade said. When I turned to look at Tori she looked fine and was smiling but Andre and Robbie looked worried and Cat...well Cat was in her own world. "Ok what do you want me to teach you?" Tori said still calm but Andre and Robbie looked like they had seen a ghost. "Ok teach me how to say 'I am the prettiest and most talented girl in Hollywood Arts!" she said with a smug look on her face. She can be really vain sometimes!

To everyone's surprise Tori repeated what she had said in a completely different language.

"Ek is die lelikste en die mees irriterende persoon in Hollywood Arts" Jade looked at her with a smile and said "Thank you for admitting it!" then she turned to me and we started making out. After about 10 minutes we heard laughter and broke apart. "What?" I asked looking at them with a confused expression. "Oh nothing, don't worry just carry on with what you are doing." Tori said as her and Cat got up and walked away. Then Andre and Robbie got up and walked away as well!

Tori POV

After lunch Andre, Cat, Robbie and I met up at my locker after we left Jade and Beck making out. "I cannot believe you said that to Jade!" Robbie said "Well I am still angry about what she did 3 years ago! You know the whole fake black eye steeling my boyfriend thing?!"

"Yea but still it was super funny Tor! Telling her that she was ugly and annoying!" Cat said while giggling uncontrollably. "Yes only THE Tori Annalisa Vega would do something like that" Andre said and we all laughed. "I told you I don't like it when you use my full name but I will let it slide this time" I said as I laughed. "How on earth did you know how to say that in that language?" Robbie asked. "Well in New York my roommate was Afrikaans so she taught it to me so we would have our own 'secret language'." As I said that the bell rang. "Ok guys let's get to Sikowitz." Andre said. So we headed to the class...

Beck POV

As I was walking to my locker I heard Andre scream a name I had not heard in 3 years "Yes only THE Tori Annalisa Vega would do something like that" after I heard him say that I looked around the corner and he was hugging Tori 'the new girl' I could not believe it! Tori Vega was back in town and I didn't even know it!

Thanks for reading R&R

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who reviewed... The song I used was undefeated by Jason Derulo R&R

Tori POV

I walked into class and sat down next to Cat. Just at that moment Beck and Jade also came in and sat right behind us. "Hey Cat do you think Beck maybe know it's me?" I whisper to Cat. "Not sure, why do you ask?" she replied. "Because ever since lunch he has been looking at me weirdly." I said hoping Beck and Jade couldn't hear us. "Oh, well maybe you should just ignore it, and besides if he does do you really think he is going to dump Jade for you, not that there is anything wrong with you it's just...umm... you know what I mean!" she said in a panic thinking I took it the wrong way. "Well nothing stopped him from doing it 3 years ago!" I replied as Mr Sikowitz came through an air vent above the stage. "Good Morning class, I hope you have all had your coconut milk. I know I have. Any way back to the point we have a new student joining us here today, Tori come up here for a sec." He said and I got up and walked to the stage. "Ok Tori now tell us a bit about yourself and also tell us how you got into this school and then show us you talent." He said this and then went and sat down. "Ok...umm...ok I am Tori Annalisa Vega and I got into this school because I was recommended by the principal of the biggest performing art school in New York. I can speak Afrikaans and I am half Latina. My talents are singing and acting so I am just going to sing part of a song that me and my very good friend Andre and I wrote. Oh and Cat can you help me with this one?" I asked. "Sure!" she yelled and jumped up on stage. I then turned to Andre who had his keyboard in hand and he began to play...

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Undefeated

Wish I knew then what I know now, but, I, I  
Can't change the past no matter how I try, I  
So I'ma get up and dance, you know  
Cause this might be my last chance (whoa)  
Like there's nobody around  
Even gravity can't keep me down

Everybody get it started  
I'm on top of the world, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated (yeah)  
No one told me what I could be  
Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

Undefeated

No looking back can't live that way, right now, ow  
Yesterday's gone, I've found my way somehow, ow  
So I'ma get up and dance, you know  
Cause this might be my last chance (whoa)  
Like there's nobody around  
Even gravity can't keep me down

Everybody get it started  
I'm on top of the world, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated (yeah)  
No one told me what I could be  
Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

So I'll live today like it's my last one  
There's no time for fear, you only live once

Everybody get it started  
I'm on top of the world, what a feeling  
Everybody say  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Please believe it, I'm undefeated  
No one told me what I could be  
Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

What a feeling (yeah)  
To be undefeated  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Undefeated, tonight  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
Undefeated

When I finished everyone clapped and me and Cat took a seat and class began. But before I sat down I glanced at Beck and his gaze met mine...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating been super busy with ANA exams but I am now on holiday from school and can update more often R&R

Beck POV

Yip the new girl was defiantly Tori Vega, my ex-girlfriend! Well actually now that I think of it we didn't exactly break up so I don't really know what we are but if we are still dating then that means I have been cheating on her for the past 2 years with JADE!

Tori POV

"Ok class now that you know what improv is, I am going to pick a group of 2 and they are going to demonstrate for us. Ummm ok let's have Tori and Jade." Sikowitz announced. So we both got up on stage. "Ok, you guys hate each other so you must insult each other and each other's loved ones and... ACTION!" yelled Sikowitz

Jade: What exactly are you even doing at this school?

Tori: I am getting an education and having fun doing it and if you don't know what some of those really big words mean then go and find yourself a dictionary and use it!

Jade: Didn't I already tell you that no one talks to me that way?

Tori: and didn't I tell you that someone should?

Jade: Do you really think I would listen to Little Miss Perfect?

Tori: Well thank you so much for admitting it!

Jade: I am going to really regret this but why are you thanking me?

Tori: Oh well if you have to ask then...are you really smart enough to be in this school?

Jade: Ugg! How about you go back to the hole that you crawled out of and leave us alone!

Tori: I would Jade I really would but then I would have to take away your home from you and that just wouldn't be right!

Jade: I swear ever since you got here you have turned everyone against me! So I am warning you know just stay away from Beck!

Tori: Oh don't worry about that you can have him!

Jade: Good!

"Ok girls that's enough, now come and sit down!" Sikowitz said and we sat down. When I got to my seat I felt hungry (even though we just had lunch) so I started eating a cookie. When I had finished half of it Sikowitz pointed to me and said "Tori, I want you to insult someone in this room. And go!"

"Ummm ok, Jade I see you dating Beck now; well I am eating this cookie now if you want these leftovers to?" I just smirked when I said this and Jade got pretty upset over it. She was about to come and pound my face in when Beck stopped her.

It was after school and I was waiting by my locker for Andre and Cat because we were going to go out for frozen yogurt and catch up. As I slammed my locker shut I noticed Beck was coming my way. "Listen I need to talk to you." He said and I nodded. He then dragged me into the black box theatre.

Tori: Yea. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Beck: Why did you leave without saying goodbye?

Tori: I have no idea of what you are talking about!

Beck: Tori, don't mess me around I know exactly who you are and I want to know why you left without saying goodbye?

Tori: Umm I really don't know what you mean!

Beck: Tori just tell me the truth!

Tori: Ok fine you really want to know why I left?

Beck: Yea I really do!

Tori: I left because of you Beck, because of what you did to me!

Beck: What on earth are you talking about Tori? What did I ever do to you?

Tori: You know exactly what you did me! Don't act like you don't! Just because you are an actor doesn't mean I can't see through you!

Beck: Tori you are just acting crazy! I have no idea what I did!

Tori: You cheated on me and thought I wouldn't know! That is what you did! (I now had tears falling down my cheeks)

Beck: Tori, what else was I supposed to do I fell in love with her and you were gone!

Tori: You could have at least broken up with me, and I was not that far away! I was at the lunch table with Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex!

Beck: What are you saying! You were already in New York!

Tori: No I was not! I came looking for you and I saw you kiss her! How could you do that to me! I loved you and I thought you loved me but I guess you were just a really good actor!

After I said that I ran out crying. I then went to my locker and got my stuff. I hoped on my bike and rode home.

Beck POV

I asked Tori if I could talk to her. I dragged her into the black box theatre and confronted her.

Tori: Yea. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Beck: Why did you leave without saying goodbye?

Tori: I have no idea of what you are talking about!

Beck: Tori, don't mess me around I know exactly who you are and I want to know why you left without saying goodbye?

Tori: Umm I really don't know what you mean!

Beck: Tori just tell me the truth!

Tori: Ok fine you really want to know why I left?

Beck: Yea I really do!

Tori: I left because of you Beck, because of what you did to me!

Beck: What on earth are you talking about Tori? What did I ever do to you?

Tori: You know exactly what you did me! Don't act like you don't! Just because you are an actor doesn't mean I can't see through you!

Beck: Tori you are just acting crazy! I have no idea what I did!

Tori: You cheated on me and thought I wouldn't know! That is what you did! (as a tear fell down her cheek)

Beck: Tori, what else was I supposed to do I fell in love with her and you were gone!

Tori: You could have at least broken up with me, and I was not that far away! I was at the lunch table with Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex!

Beck: What are you saying! You were already in New York!

Tori: No I was not! I came looking for you and I saw you kiss her! How could you do that to me! I loved you and I thought you loved me but I guess you were just a really good actor!

And with that she ran out crying! I followed her only to see her drive away on her bike. I ran to my car got in and followed her home. I was not going to let her go like I did last time!

Tori POV

As I got home I hoped off my bike, ran into the house, went straight to my bed and I sat and cried.

Beck POV

As I pulled into her driveway I saw her run into the house. I jumped out of my car and walked into the house. I went upstairs and looked for her room. I didn't have to look for long because as I turned towards the second door I heard someone crying, I knocked on the door and the crying stopped.

No one's POV

Tori stopped crying and sat in silence. She sat there wondering who could be at the door. "Come in." she said with nervous tone in her voice. Beck walked through the door and sat beside her. "What the hell are you doing here!" Tori asked, now very angry at the sight of the person who was sitting there. "I came to see if my beautiful girl was ok she seemed pretty upset when she ran away from me!" Beck said now stroking Tori's hair while she laid her head in his lap. "What do you care, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you made that perfectly clear today." Tori said as she burst into tears. "Just because we are not dating anymore doesn't mean I can't care about how you feel." Beck said as he lifted her up and stared straight into her deep hazel eyes.

Tori: Oh so now you care about how I feel.

Beck: Tori don't start with this again. I don't even know what I did. When did I kiss Jade?

Tori: Well...where do I begin? It all happened on the day Jade started at Hollywood Arts. First of all you didn't believe me when I said I didn't hit her with my cane, and then at lunch Cat asked me where you were. I said I didn't know but I will go and find you. I went into the school and I heard voices coming from her locker. When I turned the corner I saw you to talking. I can even remember what you both said...

Beck: Don't worry, she will never find out about us!

Jade: How sure are you?

Beck: 100% sure! She doesn't even know I am here with you!

Jade: Ok I trust you!

And then you both leant in and kissed. I was heartbroken so I went home and waited for Cat and Andre to come over. When they did I told them that I was moving to New York. I then left the next day without another word to anyone especially to YOU!

Beck: Tori, I never once cheated on you! That was one of Sikowitz's drive by acting exercises!

Tori: Oh don't lie to me Beck! If it was then where was he? Why wasn't her there recording you?

Beck: He left his camera there recording us. I promise you! Tomorrow if you want you and me can look at the video.

Tori: Fine, I will go tomorrow but I still won't forgive you for dating her when we haven't even broken up! Now please just leave! I don't want to see your fac-


	6. Chapter 6

Beck POV

Tori was screaming at me and I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

Tori POV

I cannot believe he just did that! I was busy telling him off when he cut me off by slamming the door! Tomorrow he is going to wish he didn't do that!

~Next Day~

Tori POV

The final bell rang and I was walking to Sikowitz class to meet Beck and look at the video of the drive by acting exercise of him and Jade. As I turned down the hall I saw Beck and Jade making-out against his locker. A rush of jealousy came over me. 'That is what we did' I said to myself. I then just walked away. I will just have to let it go he doesn't need to prove that he wasn't lying. I made my way to the front doors when Beck came over to me, Jade had left. "Hey I thought we are going to Sikowitz class?" he asked. "Oh that! No it's fine you don't need to prove anything. I can handle it. I will be fine." I said and I knew I was starting to tear up. "Please don't cry Tori! I really didn't mean to hurt you! It, it just happened!" he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away quickly. "I understand but I have to go I promised Cat, Robbie and Andre that I would go to Nozu with them tonight. So see ya!" and with that I walked out the front doors and to my bike.

~At NOZU~

I walked up to the table where my friends were sitting and talking.

Tori: Hey guys.

Cat: Toriiiiiiiiiii! (She jumped up and gave Tori a huge hug)

Robbie: Hey Tor.

Andre: Hey girl what's wrong with you? You don't seem happy?

Tori: It's just...ugg...I thought I would be able to handle Jade and Beck all lovey dovey with each other but it's getting to me really bad and I don't know what to do!

Cat: I know what you could do!

Tori: Really? What?

Cat: It's simple, make him jealous. Make him see what he has missed!

Tori: And how am I going to do that?

Cat: Easy date his best friend...Andre!

Tori: That's perfect Cat! But only if that's ok with you Andre?

Andre: I think it would be perfect but then you need to help me make someone jealous.

Tori: Okay then it's settled me an Andre are officially dating. Just one more thing!

Cat: What?!

Tori: My slap relationship status. I need to change it!

**Tori-The slap**

**Having the most amazing time Robbie, Cat and especially Andre. Best surprise**

**Feeling: In LOVE 3 3**

**Relationship status: In a relationship.**

Tori: Ok it's done now let's get something to eat. I am starving!

sorry for the shortness! but there is a reason! I don't want to leave it on a cliff hanger! thanks for the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so here is another update sorry for not posting in a while but school has started again and we are busy with final exams thanks for all who reviewed. I will try updte tomorrow. R&R

Tori: Ok it's done now let's get something to eat. I am starving!

Beck POV

I just came back from Jade's house so I went to take a shower and get ready for bed. I got my laptop and logged onto the slap. He just sat there staring at the screen. He could not believe what he just saw. Tori and Andre are in a relationship. His ex-girlfriend and best friend together? This just didn't make any sense! He had to talk to Tori tomorrow at school and find out what is going on. He closed his laptop and fell asleep. Dreaming about his first love.

~The Next Day~

Tori POV

I walked into school with a vanilla coffee in one hand and my phone in another. I walked right up to my locker and got all the stuff I needed for my morning classes and put away the things I didn't. I closed my locker door and got the fright of my life when I saw Beck leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Yesterday Beck you scared me!" I said putting a hand on my chest trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but I had to talk to you about your Slap page?" he said looking at me.

"What about it?" I asked acting dumb but in fact I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I didn't know you were dating Andre! Since when did this happen?" he asked seeming very angry now. This plan was working perfectly. I knew for a fact that he was jealous because he had the habit of biting his bottom lip whenever he was jealous. "Well yea he asked me yesterday at Nozu and of course I said yes. Why is it bothering you so much?" I asked innocently. "I don't bother me, but really my best friend Tori?" he looked at me anger and hurt in his eyes. "Really Beck? You are dating my worst enemy and you don't see me complaining. We broke up so I will date whoever I want!" I practically yelled and I slammed my locker door and walked away before a grin crept on my face.

~At lunch~

Andre and I were talking about how our plan was working when Cat and Robbie came to sit with us. "Hi Hi!" Cat screamed as she sat down with her salad. "Hi Cat!" I said taking a big bite of my pasta. "Beck and Jade are coming act coupley!" Cat whispered as Beck and Jade sat down. "Aww you're so cute!" I said looking at Andre as he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Well I try my best, but I will never be a match for you!" he said and I just giggled and flipped my hair flirtatiously. I saw out of the corner of my eye Beck was staring at us and biting his bottom lip. Yes! This plan was working perfectly. "You guys don't really seem like you are dating so I want you to prove it!" Jade said as she glared at me. "Okay fine!" I said as I grabbed Andre by the face and pushed his lips on mine. We kissed for a while before someone interrupted us. Yes Beck was the one to interrupt us.

"The bell rang guys, come on we better get to Sikowitz before he does." He said turning towards the main building and walking away.

Andre POV

WOW! That kiss with Tori was amazing! Now I have a huge problem, I was using Tori (like she was using me) to make Jade jealous but I think I am falling in love with Tori! My best friend out of all people! How could this get even worse! I have to talk to someone about this and I better do it soon! I decided to just forget about it for a while and maybe it will pass.

Tori POV

We were sitting in class when Sikowitz asked us to do more improv. "Tori, Beck and Andre come up here." he said so we all got up on the stage. "Okay so Tori you are dating Andre and Beck loves you. Andre also loves you and you love both of them and ACTION!" he yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to post another chapter because I got bored and the other one was a bit short. R&R

Tori: Please don't make me choose between the two of you. I am begging you. It's like asking to choose who you love more your mother or your father, no one can do that.

Beck: Tori, you are going to have to choose you can't lead us on, we need to sort things out and we have to do it now.

Andre: Beck's right. You can't expect us to wait for you forever we need to know if we must move on or keep trying.

Tori: (now in tear) Beck you were my first love and I still do love you and Andre you were my last love and I do still love you but I just can't handle the pressure so I am just going to make it easier for you both. (she picked up a knife and stabbed herself in the chest dying instantly)

Beck: NOOO! Tori (he ran up to her lifeless body) please, just please wake up! (and with that he kissed her gently on the lips)

"Excellent scene the 3 of you! Now that is how you create emotion and portray your character in a way that they seem real and add a plot twist that no one will expect." Sikowitz said and the bell rang for the end of the day. I walked up to my locker and I saw Beck standing there. "Hey Beck?" I said slightly confused that he wasn't with Jade. "Hey Tori can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. "Yea sure just let me get my things." I replied and I opened my locker and got out all the things I needed for that afternoon.

"Okay so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. "That scene in Sikowitz's class, it didn't seem as though you were acting completely. Was there any truth behind those words?" he asked. "Of course there were. You were my first love weren't you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow and glaring at him. "Well yea but I was talking more about the 'I still love you part' of that sentence?" he kept looking at me with those big brown eyes and I thought I was going to melt. "I...I...umm...I gotta go...see ya!" and with that I ran off to my car. Hoped in and drove off.

Beck POV

I knew it! Tori did still love me! And why does this make me smile you ask? Well because I only really started dating Jade to get over Tori which I never really did. But know I have an even bigger problem. I love both Tori and Jade and they both love me! (I think)


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another chapter. Tx for all the reviews.

~The Next Day~

Tori POV

I was sitting with Andre and Cat at out lunch table when Robbie, Beck and Jade. "Hey guys" both Andre and I said together. I looked at him and giggled and gave him a peck. He put his arm around me when we saw Beck looking at us. "Ahem, so when are we going to meet up and work on our script for advanced script writing" he asked. "What script" Jade asked as she glared at me.

"The one for Mr Henderson. Andre, Cat, Beck and I were put into a group and we have to write a one act play about romantic story." I said. "Really and WHO is playing the lead roles? I really hope it is Andre and Tori" Jade yelled at me. "Actually about that. Mr Henderson picked all the roles and Tori and I were picked to play the leads." Beck said sheepishly, looking down at his food as he said the last part. I looked at him and smiled, grateful that I didn't have to tell Jade. If I did I would not be here right now. I was trapped in my thoughts when a hot liquid started falling on my head and I snapped out of it and realized Jade had poured her hot coffee all over me and stormed away.

Beck POV

Jade just poured her coffee all over Tori just because we were in a play together in a class that she isn't even in. Tori then stood up and ran into the school. I got up and followed her. "Tori! Tori! Tori were are you?" I then heard a door slam and I knew it was her. I ran towards the black box theatre. When I walked in I heard crying from the backstage dressing rooms.

I walked backstage to find Tori sitting in a corner crying. "Tori, are you okay?" I asked her sitting next to her and holding her in my arms as she cried into my chest. She pushed me away and said "Yea I'm fine. Just peachy. I mean I really love it when my ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend, who for some reason hate's me, dumps coffee all over me! Yip that is my lifelong dream!" Tori screamed at me. "Why are you screaming at me?" I asked her raising my voice. "You are really asking me that! I don't even know why I try because when I do you don't seem to notice. Every day I get up earlier just to make sure that I look nice in case I see you. My heart jumps in my throat when I see you standing my locker. When Mr Henderson made us the leads in our own play I was jumping for joy on the inside. I'm even dating Andre to make you jealous but you just don't seem to notice. So you know what I am just going to forget about it and move on. You seem happy so I just have move on and forget about you." Tori said with a stutter even though she was crying. "Of course I notice you Tori, you are an amazing singer, a great person and not to mention beautiful beyond belief but I love Jade and I'm happy with her. I'm sorry" I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up I asked her if she needed help up and she nodded. I helped her up and pulled her into a hug but she pushed me away and walked out. What have I done now? I love her I really do but I love Jade more.

Andre POV

I just got off the phone with Tori and she told me that our plan if off. She said that she had to tell Beck because she felt guilty. Surprisingly I was okay with it because I am finally over Tori. I think I was just caught up in the moment when she kissed me but I was now over Tori for good.

~4 Way Phone Call~

Beck: Hey guys so I was thinking because we have Monday off why don't you guys come over at 3:00pm on Sunday and we can work on our script?

Tori: Yea that sounds better than sitting at home listening to Trina sing all afternoon.

Cat: Yay we are going to Beck's house! We are going to Beck's house! (she sang)

Andre: Yea man that sounds good see you then. Bye.

Beck: Bye guys.

Cat: Byeeeeeeee.

Tori: Later.

~Saturday~

Tori POV

I was in the supermarket buying things to make dinner tonight when I collided with someone. "Oh I am so sorry" I said getting up. "Naa it's all goo- Tori? Tori Vega?" the guy replied. "Ye- Ryan? Ryan Oliver? OMG I haven't seen you in 4 years! How have you been?" I asked. I cannot believe I bumped onto Beck's older brother. "I have been good. What about you? I heard you and Beck broke up and you moved to New York and now your back." he said. "Yea that's a long story." "Well why don't you come over for a braai this afternoon and watch the game with us? They say whoever wins will play the All Blacks in the finals next weekend." He asked with hope in his eyes. "Yea sure I will be over at 12:00pm. Is that okay?" "Yea that's perfect can't wait. By Tor" he said and gave me hug before walking away.

Hope you liked it. I will update again lter today. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

~Later that Day~

Tori POV

I walked up to the Oliver's front door. I was wearing my favourite team shirt and shorts with Tommys. I rang the doorbell and Ryan answered it. "Hey Tor" he said giving me hug and leading me inside. I walked into the open plan kitchen and lounge. "Hi Mr and Mrs Oliver" I greeted with a smile. "Tori darling how many times do I have to tell you call me Sarah" Mrs Oliver said. "And call me James" Mr Oliver added. I giggled a bit. "How have you been we haven't seen you since the day before you and Beck broke up." Sarah said giving me a glass of pink lemonade. "I'm doing really well thanks and I really did miss you guys a lot. I am so sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." I said taking a sip of the sweet and sour lemonade. "Don't worry about it, but I think you should say hello to two little girls that have missed you quite a bit." James said. As he said that I heard a scream and was attacked by two little girls. They were 7 year old twins but they looked nothing alike. Andrea had blond hair like her father but Saige had brown hair like her mother, but both had the same big brown eyes Beck. I almost fell over when they jumped on me and screamed "TORI" but luckily Ryan caught me before I fell. "Thanks" I said as my cheeks turned a bit red. "No problem." He replied. "Why don't you go play with the twins while I start the braai?" Ryan asked. "Yea sure" I said as the girls dragged me to their room which as luck would have it was right next to Beck's. As I walked passed Beck's room I heard laughing and talking which meant Jade was here. I carried on walking not even thinking about them. I entered the pink and purple bedroom. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. A smile broke out on their faces "Can we play with the babies please?" they asked fluttering their eyelashes. "Of course we can" I said and got all the babies clothes and toys.

Beck POV

Jade and I were in my room talking. I was lying on the bed while she was fixing her hair and make-up. She wanted me to take her out tonight so I agreed that we could get dinner and see a movie. "I will be right back I just want to go and get my eyeliner from downstairs." Jade said as she walked out the door. I heard giggling next door in my sisters' room. Got off the bed and walked to their bedroom door. I opened it up to see Tori sitting on their bed with her eyes closed and Andrea and Saige were doing her hair and make-up. She looked beautiful even with blue and green eyes and purple lipstick. I heard her giggle "Okay, so tell me when you are finished beautifying me so we can show our parents and brother our amazing talent" she said with a smile. "I think I can already see." I said with a chuckle. "Beck?" she asked. "Yea who else would it be?" I asked confused. "I thought it was Ryan sorry" she said. "Why would you think it was Ryan?" I asked.

"Because he was the one who invited me over." she said. "Oh okay." I replied. "Beck le- what is she doing here?" Jade asked. "I invited her over" Ryan said coming into the room. "Wow Tori you look..." he started but she cut him off. "Beautiful?" she said batting her eyelashes at him and breaking into a giggle. "Well I wasn't going to say just beautiful because you always look beautiful" he said with a grin. "Aww thanks" she said getting up. "Come Andrea and Saige. Why don't we go for a swim while the boys make lunch before the game?" she asked. "Yay" they both screamed. "Are you going to swim with us Beck?" they asked. "I'm sorry I can't I'm going out with Jade tonight maybe next time." I said. "Awww that's to bad. Tori can you help us get dressed?" they asked. "Yea sure." She replied.

We all left the room and went to go and get something to drink. A few minutes later Andrea, Saige and Tori came downstairs. Tori had a towel wrapped around her body. "Okay so who I ready to swim?" Ryan asked and grabbed Tori by the waist and rant towards the pool. In all of the commotion her towel dropped revealing her bright pink bikini with black dots. He threw her in the pool and Andre and Saige jumped in after her and Ryan close behind. "That was un called for" she said giggling as she jumped on Ryan's back and dunked him. "Well it was pretty funny" he chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

~Later that Night~

Beck POV

I dropped Jade off at her house and headed home. When I walked through the door Tori, Ryan and my dad were sitting on the couch screaming at the TV. "YES!" they all jumped up and screamed. "They won! The Springboks won!" she cried and jumped up giving Ryan a hug and high-fived my dad. So I walked into the kitchen and got something to drink and sat down at the counter. "I am going to get some lemonade" Tori said walking into the kitchen. "Oh hey Beck I didn't know you were home. How was your date with Jade?" she asked. "It was okay, up until 10 minutes into the date." I said looking at my glass. "What happened?" she asked sincerely. "Well we were sitting at the restaurant when the waitress came over and took our order. She flirted with me and Jade took the water glass and poured it over her, like she did to you with the coffee, well we left right after that and in the car she started to scream at me and she told me to take her home so I did." I said. She walked over to me and gave me hug. "Don't worry about. I would also be jealous if all the girls flirted with my very attractive boyfriend." She smiled at me before getting a drink. She went to say goodbye to my parents and my brother and sisters.

Then she came back into the kitchen. "Hey Beck do you think you could give me a ride home, it's kind of late." she asked nervously. "Of course let me just get my keys." I got up got my keys and headed to the door. I opened the car door for Tori and she got in. We drove in silence and after about 5 minutes I pulled into her driveway. We sat there in silence for a while and then she turned to me. "Beck, I just want to ask can we just forget about everything that has happened and just start off fresh?" she asked. I just looked at her. "Okay maybe it was wrong of me to say anything" she turned around and opened the car door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. Our lips just millimetres apart...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all so here is another chapter! Sorry for the shortness.

Tori POV

I am so close to kissing Beck! I cannot believe it! I have been waiting for this since I saw him on my first day. He is leaning closer and closer and closer... "Hey guys" Trina said popping out of nowhere. We immediately moved apart looking at each other. My cheeks were blood red. "Umm...I...I...I better get going." I said jumping out the car. "Uh...yea...see ya" he said as he pulled out of the driveway and rode away.

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I lay my head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep dreaming about Beck.

Beck POV

I walked into my house after dropping Tori off. As I was walking past my parents room I heard them talking.

James: I don't know why Beck and Tori broke up. I mean she is the perfect girl. She gets along with Ryan. Andrea and Saige love her to bits and she is the only girlfriend he has ever had that watches rugby!

Sarah: I agree with you 100%. She is helpful and kind and very, very pretty. I don't know why they don't start dating again.

James: Me neither, but it is probably because of Jade.

Sarah: Oh yes Beck is dating that gothic girl. I never liked her but I would never tell Beck that he would be heartbroken.

James: I guess you are right. We will just have to wait and see what happens. At least they are friends again.

Sarah: At least they are. Oh I almost forgot to ask you can you go past the chemist and get some of tha-

Beck walked away because he did not want to hear any more of what his parents had to say. He walked into his room and lay on his bed. Opened his laptop and logged onto 'TheSlap' Just then Ryan walked in. "Hey...umm can I ask you something important?" he asked me. "Yea sure what is it?" He came and sat on the edge of my bed. "Can you please tell me why you and Tori broke up?" he asked me.

"Yea sure. Well we didn't really do they whole 'it's over' thing we just both assumed...well I assumed because she didn't call or text me after she left for New York but anyway, it happened a year after you moved to Canada. Jade was new in school. Tori hit Jade in stage fighting. I helped Jade to the nurse and when we came put we were surprised by Sikowitz with a drive by acting exercise. I was cheating on a girl with Jade. He left the camera recording while he went to get coconut milk. Tori saw us do the scene and thought it was real because Sikowitz wasn't there. So she accepted a scholarship to New York and left the next day. She never called, texted or e-mailed me so I figured we were over. I started dating Jade a year later and on our two year anniversary Tori came back in town. At first I didn't know who it was because she was more beautiful than I remember. I realized it was her and confronted her. She explained and I explained and we agreed to be friends but I think I may have ruined it." I explained.

"How did you ruin it?" he asked. "I tried to kiss her when I dropped her off tonight. If Trina didn't interrupt us then I would have kissed her, and now I have a huge problem." I replied. "Which is?" he asked. "I think I am in love with Tori again."

Yes I know you probably hate that I didn't let them kiss but I can't let that happen so soon or I won't be able to make a long story. I will load every Saturday because of school. Thanks for the reviews. R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Beck POV

Thoughts that night: _I don't know why or how I love her again. I just do. The way she smiles at you can brighten up your day. They way her cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink when she is embarrassed. Just everything. I love everything about Tori Vega. _

Tori POV

I woke up at about 4:00am and I couldn't get back to sleep. I heard a noise coming from down stairs so I went to go check it out. I found that it was only Trina making food.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked. "I also want to know that?" she asked back. "I need to talk to you about what you saw last night!" I said somewhat nervous. "Oh the almost kiss with Beck. Yea sure what about it?" she asked sitting down and patting the space next to her on the ouch. I sat down. "Okay well you already know the story of how we broke up and how it was all a misunderstanding and how I hate him for replacing me with Jade of all people and thinking that we could still be friends! Yea but anyway that is what I thought but then he tried to kiss me and I felt the sparks when he touched my hand and I think I might be in love with him again!" I said as fast as I could. Trina looked at me wide eyed! "That is amazing! Now you to need to get together again and fast because it is so sweet that you two are like all lovey dovey again!" Trina said jumping up and down. She reminded me of Cat when she did that. "I know but I don't think it will work out between us again because of Jade." I said shoving a pillow in my face. "Don't worry there is still a spark there and now we just need to get him to find it!"

~Tuesday~

Beck POV

I needed to tell Tori that our almost kiss was a mistake and it can never happen again. I feel bad about telling her this because it isn't true! It wasn't a mistake and I would love for it to happen again but I just became friends with her again and I'm dating Jade so I don't want to cause any problems.

There she is standing by her locker. Oh well here goes nothing. I walked up to her. "Hey Tor I need to speak to you about Saturday night?" I asked. "Umm sure ok" she said and started walking towards the janitors closet. I followed her.

Tori POV

I walked into the closet Beck following me cautiously and closed the door. "Okay so what did you want to speak about?" I asked. "The almost kiss on Saturday night was a mistake, and I regret even trying to do it. I am so sorry Tori." He said. I felt sad when he said he regretted it. "Don't worry about so do I" ahh man what am I saying of course I don't but I can't let him know that.

Beck POV

Tori just said she also regretted the almost kiss and that broke my heart! I said I did as well but I didn't mean it. I just said it because I didn't want things to get complicated between us. "Thank goodness that is over. I will see you in Sikowitz. Bye" she said giving me hug and walking out.

Tori POV

I walked out of that closet as fast as I could. I did not Beck to see me cry about something he didn't care about. I went to the bathroom to fix myself up when the bell rang for Improv with Sikowitz.

No-one POV

"Okay students today we are working on love to hate scenes. These are when two actors are in a scene when the audience knows that both actors have feelings for each other but neither one will admit it. Now Cat I want you to pick the partners for this activity and all of you will get a script and will have this class time to prepare it for tomorrow."

"Okay I pick Rebecca and Josh, Andrew and Stacey, Robbie and me, Andre and Jade, Kirsten and Rob, Julie and Derek and Beck and Tori" Cat said jumping up and down.

"Okay. Thank you cat. Now I am going to get more coconut milk so all of you start working." Sikowitz said and left the class. Everyone began working until a scream broke the hushed wispers…

"WHAT!" Jade screamed. She was really upset first about Cat not pairing her up with Beck and second for pairing Beck and Tori (out of everyone in the class) together.

"Whatty" Cat asked looking terrified playing with her red hair. "How could you not pair me and Beck together? I don't want him doing love scenes with some other girl, especially not that one!" Jade yelled pointing to Tori. "Sorry but I think you and Beck always do scenes together and maybe it is time for a change! Why are you so worried about it? Don't you trust Beck?" Cat asked. For the very first time she looked angry! She was not her usual self. "I do trust Beck. It's her I don't trust!" Jade screamed, again pointing to Tori. "Why would Tori do anything?" Andre asked somewhat confused now. "Can't you see it? Ever since she came to this school all of you have turned on me. You think she is all sweet an innocent but she is trying to take Beck away from me can't you all see it?" Jade asked exasperated.

"Umm correction Jade, you stole Beck away from Tori!" Robbie said. "When did I do that? We have been dating for 2 years now! How on earth would I have been able to 'steal Beck away from her'?" Jade asked looking dumbfounded and angry at the same time. "Umm don't worry about it. They have no idea what they are talking about!" Tori said in rushed panic. "No Tori, it's about time she knew who you are!" Robbie said and Andre agreed. "And who is she exactly?" Jade asked now furious. "She is the girl that you claim hit you with the cane on you first day here." Andre said. Tori had her face buried in her hands. She was not making eye contact with anyone. "YOU ARE THE LITTLE MISS PERFECT THAT WAS DATING BECK?!" Jade screamed out the question. Tori only replied with a muffled "Yes" and Cat could see she was crying. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were back? I thought I made it clear to you on my first day here when I faked the black eye that Beck will be mine and you would be gone!" Jade said looking at Tori. "Wait a minute. You are telling us that you faked that black eye in stage fighting 3 years ago just because you were jealous of Tori?" Robbie asked.

"Yes" Jade replied with a smug look. "Why would you do that?" Beck asked standing up looking Jade straight in the eyes. (She was as tall as Beck with her stilettos on) "No, that's not what I mea-" "Save it. I can't believe you did that. All of us believed that she had really hurt you and I even ignored her because of it and now I find out it as all fake?" Beck said hurt in his eyes and anger in his voice. "So what have you all discussed" Sikowitz said as he entered the class. We all just looked at him. Beck got up and walked out the door.

Tori POV

Beck got up and left. I jumped up and ran after him. "Beck? Beck! Beck where are you?" I screamed running through the hall. I heard a door slam. I ran to the janitor's closet. I opened the door and saw Beck sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. I sat down on the floor wrapping my arms around him giving him a huge hug. When we were still dating if he was upset I always used to hug him and he said it always made him feel better. I don't know if it will still work but it's worth a try. "Thanks Tor, your hugs always make me feel better." He said looking at me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I kept looking at him when he leaned in closer and closer. He gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Tor! You always were the best!" and with that he stood up. He helped me up and we both walked to our lockers because final bell was about to ring.

"Hey Tor?" He asked me. "Yes?" I replied with a smile. "Even though we not dating anymore and I'm dating Jade do you still think we can be friends?" he asked. "No I don't think we can." I said and his face fell. "Wow I must be a really good actress if I can get The Beck Oliver to believe me." I said with a grin. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug. "Now I know I have the bestest friend in the whole wide world." He said still hugging me. "Ooooh what we hugging for?" Cat asked as she joined the hug, so did Robbie and Andre. We eventually al pulled apart. "Well we were hugging because me and Tori made up." Beck said with a smile.

"So you guys are dating" Cat asked almost about to pop with excitement. "No, but we are friends" I said with a smile as my cheeks turned red. "Oh great you guys are friends. What could be more amazing? Oh yea if you would leave MY boyfriend alone." Jade said coming up behind us. I just rolled my eyes. "So Beck do you and Jade want to come with us to Nozu tonight?" Cat asked. "Yea sure that sounds like fun." Beck responded. "Okay see you tonight. We are all meeting at my house at 7:00pm." I said "Come on Cat we have to go now if you still want to go and get that huge lollipop you wanted." I said. "Yay! CANDY TIME!" Cat said pulling me away. "Bye guys" I shout as we go through the doors and to my car.

Cat POV

After I got my candy me and Tori went to go and get her new clothes. I knew she still liked Beck and I knew Beck still like Tori but I promised them both that I wouldn't tell the other. Tori wanted to look good tonight because she and I were going to sing a new song Andre wrote that expresses Tori's feelings towards Beck. We eventually found her the perfect outfit. (Profile). When we got to her house I did her hair and make-up and she did mine.

"Do you think Robbie will like me like this?" I asked her looking at myself in the mirror. "Are you kidding? Who wouldn't like you Cat? You are so sweet and kind and pretty. It's impossible to hate you…well almost impossible." She said putting the final touches on my outfit. "What's that supposed to mean?


	14. Chapter 14

OK so this is like my remake of tori the zombie. I dont know wha the characters were so I just made them up. thank you for all the reviews xXX

"Don't you remember? Jade hates that you put Beck and me as partners for the love hate scenes!" Tori said. "Oh yea…oh well that doesn't matter! Maybe now she will learn to trust Beck!" I said. "Ok now can you tell me why we are dressed so nice? It's just Nozu!" Tori asked. "Well it's because we are going to the grand opening. Remember it burnt down so there is going to be a huge party." I said with a giggle. "Oh okay. Well we better get going, come on Cat." Tori said as she grabbed her bag and we left.

~At Nozu~

No-one POV

Tori and Cat arrived at Nozu about 10 minutes later. Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie already had a table. Andre texted Tori where they were. When Tori and Cat walked in all eyes were on them. They looked breath taking in their dresses with their hair neatly curled and a bit of make-up, but not too much because they still wanted to look natural.

When Andre saw them he called them over to sit with them. Cat was about to sit next to Robbie when a girl with blonde hair pushed her out the way and sat down. "Hey guys this is Stacey" Robbie said introducing us to the girl that pushed Cat away. "Tori please can you come with me to the bathroom" Cat whispered to Tori. Tori agreed and excused Cat and herself and hurried to the bathroom, tears threatening to spill out at any moment.

They managed to get to the bathroom before that happened though. "I though he liked me Tori, I really did but I guess I was just being stupid as always!" Cat said as she wiped away tears. "You are not stupid Cat! And anyone who tells you different doesn't deserve you as friend. You are smart, talented, beautiful, caring and funny. Any guy would be lucky to have you!" Tori said giving Cat a hug. "Thanks Tor, you are really my best friend." Cat said with a smile. "Any time Cat. Now how about we fix you up and get back to the others before they start to worry." Tori said as she fixed Cat's hair and make-up. Before they left Cat asked Tori a question. "Tori, do you think we can turn that song Andre wrote and make it a duet? Then I can sing it with you maybe?" Cat asked with smile and hope in her eyes. "Of course we can! Now come let's get something to eat then we can sing it!" Tori and Cat left the bathroom and joined the others. After joking around and having something to eat and drink the karaoke contest started and first up was Cat and Tori.

Tori POV

Cat and I were walking up to the stage. I was really nervous about singing this song but luckily I have Cat who is going to sing it with me. The music has started time to sing…

**_"Rumour Has It"_**

**_Owwwwh [repeats]_**

She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,

She, is half your age,  
But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,  
I heard you've been missing me,  
You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,  
Like when we creep out and she ain't around,  
Haven't you heard the rumours?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, I'm bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it, owwwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,

All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bare to hear,  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
People say crazy things,  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it,

Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,  
Rumour has it, owwwh,

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

When I finished singing I looked at Beck who glanced back at me and then at the table. I think he understood the song but I wasn't sure. When the song finished the crowd erupted into cheers and screams. We went to sit back down and watch the other contestants perform and then we waited for the winners to be announced. Just before they announced the winners Jade decided she was also going to sing with Stacey because she wanted to win the prize which was free sushi for a month.

**_It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now, here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again and I want you to know baby._**

Chorus  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/selena_gomez/love_you_like_a_love_ ]  
Constantly, boy, you play through my mind like a symphony.  
There's no way to describe what you do to me.  
You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are and I want you to know, baby

Chorus:  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Bridge:  
No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own.  
Music to my heart, that's what you are.  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby(3x)

Love you  
Like a love song

They sounded really good. I have to admit I feel a little threatened but they didn't have the emotion that Cat and I had. Cat obviously sang to Robbie and I sang to Beck. I am not sure if they knew but at least Cat and I did.

"Okay. Well first of all thank you to all the people who performed tonight. You were all great but we can only have one winner. These girls were amazing. They had perfect pitch and…well there are no other words to describe them but utterly talented. The winners of the Nozu karaoke contest are… Tori Vega and Cat Valentine!" the announcer announced our names. Cat jumped up and screamed. "Tori! Tori! Tori! We won! We won the contest!" Cat screamed and pulled me up onto the stage to get the trophy and gift certificate.

The rest of the night went well and by 10:30pm we decided we should all go home. Cat was sleeping at my house so we left first.

Beck POV

After Tori and Cat left, Jade started screaming and shouting. "How on earth did Vega and Cat beat me and Stacey? We were much better than them. I'm surprised Tori didn't make them lose with her voice. This has to be fixed!"She kept on screaming at me as if I had rigged the competition. "I don't know babe? Maybe it was the song they sang?" I tried to calm her down. "Yea maybe it was! But I still deserve to win! Ever since Vega came back, everything has been handed to her on a silver platter!" Jade said. "Don't worry about it. At least you will get the lead in the school play this year. I don't think Tori even tried out. "I said trying to comfort her more. "Yea I guess you are right. Now take me home I'm tired!" Jade demanded. We walked to my car and I drove her home.

When I got back to my RV I fell asleep dreaming about a certain girl who I knew I loved for sure…

~The Next Day~

Jade POV

We were in Sikowitz class. I was sitting next to Beck cutting up flowers while Andre and Vega were sitting in front of us whispering and laughing. I was still mad at them for winning the karaoke competition but Beck made me feel better. Suddenly Cat burst through the door with excitement. "Come quickly! Sikowitz put the cast list up!" she said then ran up to Vega and pulled her to the door. The two disappeared very quickly. "Do you want to go and see the cast list?" Beck asked me and I nodded. We both got up and walked to the black box theatre.

When we got there I saw Cat and Vega jumping up and down in excitement. Then they saw me and stopped. They quickly walked past us and back to the class.

Beck POV

Jade and I went to look at the cast list. When we got there Tori and Cat looked very excited but when they saw us they rushed back to class. We walked up to the list and I realized why they had rushed away so quickly...

**Male Leads**

**Beck Oliver- James **

**Robbie Shapiro- Robert **

**Jake Goosen-Peter **

**Female Leads**

**Tori Vega-Penny **

**Cat Valentine- Jessica**

**Jade West-Kate**

Jade freaked out when she saw that Tori got the lead role and not her. "What did I tell you? Tori gets everything she wants and I am sick of it!" Jade shouted then turned around and stormed out of the theatre. I followed her and we went back to class.

Tori POV

I knew that Jade was going to be mad when she saw the cast list because Andre had told me what she did when Cat and I won the karaoke. We were all sitting in class when the door burst open and Jade came in. She glared at me and sat down. I could feel her burning a hole in my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been sper busy with math entrance exam work... anyway here is another chapter I will update soon promise! :)

~At Rehearsal~

Tori POV

I was really very excited to be the lead in the school play. Jade was highly upset. At first I thought it was because she wanted to be the lead but now I know it is also because Beck is playing the love interest of my character. I don't know why she is so upset she has Beck and he has her why would he want me? Anyway back to rehearsal…

**Penny:** I don't know.

**James:** It's okay that you don't know.

**Penny:** But you deserve an answer.

**James:** I can wait, for you I would wait a thousand years.

**Penny:** But that's so many!

**James: **I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer, but I do, love you.

_(Penny turns around and begins to walk away.)_

**Penny: **Because I'm beautiful?

**James**: I don't love you because you're beautiful…

_(Pulls Penny back and kisses her)(Break apart and continue with dialogue)_

**James:** You're beautiful because I love you.

_(Stage fades to black and curtains close as they stare into each other's eyes)_

_(Curtains open again for the final dance)_

**"Finally Falling"**

_[Tori]_  
Suddenly, my choice is clear.

_[Both]_  
I knew when only you and I were standing here.

_[Beck]_  
And beautiful, is all I see.

_[Both]_  
It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be.

_[Tori]_  
Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.  
True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.

_[Background Singers]_  
No no oh oh!

_[Tori]_  
Your friends are doing all the same things!  
And my friends are, look at what you're missing!

_[Both]_  
Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

_[Tori]_  
Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing.  
So show me something.  
'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted.  
And now I got it.

_[Background Singers]_  
Yeah yeah yeah!

_[Tori]_  
My friends are wondering what you're thinking!  
And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!

_[Both]_  
But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

_[Tori]_  
If you can't find love when you're in it.  
Don't forget it.  
It would change your mind once you get it.  
Don't you get it?  
'Cause we did it.  
Yeah we did it.  
Well we did it.

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Both]_  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!  
And I don't care what they say anymore!  
'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling falling!

_[Both]_  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)  
Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

I got the lyrics from metroyrics and the dialouge from bori wiki. Thank you so much for the reviews sorry it was short R&R :{D


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's late. Exam time at school so there is a lot of studying to be done thank you for all of the reviews. Enjoy

"That was perfect! I think we will been ready sooner than anticipated." The director yelled at us after we finished our rehearsal. Now I need to finish my poem for my creative writing class. Ms. Menegini says we need to write a short poem about a tragedy that we experienced.

~Tori's House~

I was sitting on my bed thinking about what I could write about when it hit me. No I mean it really hit me. Trina came in and threw my photo album at me that I had left in the lounge and in it were photos of my grandmother who passed away last year from cancer.

Now I knew what I could write…

**A Beautiful Angel****-Christopher Warner**

**A beautiful angel is all that is here**

**Saying O'Lord please leave me here**

**Not ready to leave but has to go**

**Wants to go back but God says no**

**A husband and children**

**Grandchildren and friends**

**A meaningful life that suddenly ends**

**An angel is what she was meant to be**

**Now think of all that she can see**

**Watching over her family at night and day**

**Saying I love you in her own special way**

**In the night we sleep in the day we cry**

**While she watches us all from her star in the sky…**

Finally done. I just need to hand it in tomorrow.

~Next Day-After school~

Tori POV

I ran over to Andre and jumped on his back. "Hey Andre guess what I got?" I said as I jumped off his back before he toppled over. "Okay, okay you got my attention now tell me what you got that was so important you had to break my back." he said while giving a small chuckle.

"I got an A on my poetry assignment!" I said jumping up and down. "Congrats Tor." he said and gave her a hug. "Now come on you better hurry home remember we all coming over to work on our projects." He said and we walked to his car and drove to my house.

~Later that night~

Tori POV

We were all at my house working on our scripts for Sikowitz. Andre's phone rang and he went into the kitchen to talk. After a few minutes he called me over so I gave the laptop with the script to Beck and walked over to Andre.

"Okay so you know that music producer I told you about?" he asked as his voice became excited. "Yea." "Well that was him and he wants me to record a demo." he said. "Congrats dude!" I said and gave him a hug as he picked me up.

Beck POV

Tori just walked into the kitchen. I continued with the script and then I heard screaming. I looked over to the kitchen and saw Andre and Tori hugging. I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me.

She and Andre came back to the lounge where we all were. "Okay why don't we act out our scripts for everyone?" Cat yelled getting very excited. Everyone nodded as a response. "Okay then Tori and Beck why don't you 2 go first." Cat said. Tori and I got up and started the scene.

Tori POV

Tori: Okay what is your problem? (hitting Beck on the arm)

Beck: What on earth are you talking about? What did I do to you?

Tori: It's not what you did to me it's what you did to yourself.

Beck: And that would be…

Tori: Not asking Caity out? You have liked her for so long and now that she is single you don't want make a move? What is wrong with you?

Beck: Maybe I like someone else? Did you ever think about that?

Tori: Like who?

Beck: You. I like you.

Tori: Me?

Beck: Yes you and you probably don't like me back but I have like you since I met you. When I said that I like Caity I was lying because I knew that you would never like me back becau-

(Tori cuts Beck off with a kiss)

"I am going to kill you!" Jade yells as she launches herself at me. I jump out the way and she lands on the floor. "What did I do?" I asked. "You just kissed Beck in front of me for no reason. I knew you were trying to get him back!" she said standing up and dusting herself off. "That was in the script Jade. Why do you get so jealous?" Beck said. Wow he was actually defending me. "Ugg fine come one Beck we are leaving." Jade screamed as she grabbed Beck by the shirt and pulled him out the door slamming it behind her.

"Wow talk about a major hiffy fit" I said starting to clean up. "You have no idea. It has been like this since a year into their relationship but it has gotten worse since she found out who you really are." Andre explained as he helped clean up. "I feel bad now." I said sitting down. "Why?" Cat asked coming to sit next to me.

"Because I am the one ruining their relationship." I said. I had no idea that they were fighting so much because of me and it really made me feel bad. Just because Jade stole Beck from me didn't mean that I would want their relationship will blow up. "It's not just you Tor. It's any girl that comes near him." Robbie said. "Yea I know but it's worse now that I'm back." I said. "It's only because Beck loved you and she is afraid that you will take him away from her." Cat said. "I guess you are right. There is just nothing I can do to stop her. Come on let's finish cleaning up then you and Robbie can go home. It's nearly 12:00am and we have school tomorrow then it's the weekend!" I said getting up.

Cat POV

After we finished cleaning up the boys went home and Tori and I got ready for bed. "Cat what can I do? I really like Beck again but he is with Jade and he seems happy. I guess I'm just going to have to move on." Tori said. "Don't say that Tori. I am sure he still likes you and I know a way we can get him to like you if he doesn't already and if he does then like you more." I said with a giggle. "How am I going to do that?" she asked confused. "Okay so Robbie has an assignment for Tech Theatre. He has to make a music video and he asked us to help. He was given the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavine. He was going to cast Jade as the main girl in the video; you know the one that sings, Beck as the main guy and you as the loser girlfriend. He hasn't told anyone about it yet except for me and Andre so I was thinking why don't I ask him to cast you and Beck as the main characters and Jade as the loser girlfriend." I asked. "Cat that is the best idea you have ever come up with! When did you get so smart?" Tori asked. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I asked horrified that she said such thing. "No Cat I meant that I loved that idea" she said giving me a reassuring smile. "Oh okay then why don't we get to sleep school starts in 5 hours" I said as I yawned. "Yea okay goodnight Cat" Tori said. "Good night Tori" I said as I drifted into dream land of unicorns, rainbows and red velvet cupcakes…

Thank you for reading sorry it was short. R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so I felt bad that I made you guys wait so long for chapter 16 so I decided to write another chapter and post it. Hope you like it.

~That Saturday~

Robbie POV

Okay so Cat told me about Tori and I agree to be the lead. When I told Jade she freaked out and threw a rock at me. My head still hurts. Anyway today we are shooting my music video. We are at the Black Box theatre at school and we are ready to shoot.

_(AN-The music video in my story will be the exact same as the real music video but with Beck, Jade and Tori instead. Cat will be singing back-up for Tori)_

We eventually finished recording the video so all we had to do was record the audio and edit it.

"Okay so let's start with the voice recording of Cat and Tori." Andre yelled and we started the recording…

_[Cat]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Tori]_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf***ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Cat]_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Tori]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Tori]_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Tori]_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Cat&Tori]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Tori]  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

[Cat&Tori]  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_[Tori]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Cat&Tori]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

"That was great guys" Andre said giving them a hug. I loved it. I can tell I am going to get good marks for this assignment an- OMG Cat is walking up to me. I hope I don't look nervous. I have loved Cat since I met her. She is just so cute with her fiery red hair and dimples…I could go on forever. "Hey Robbie I just wanted to say thank you so much for doing this for Tori." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned red and she gave me a small wave and walked back to Tori. Tori said something and they both giggled.

Wow she was so cute when she giggled.

Tori POV

We have just finished shooting the video and it was amazing. I could see Beck was flustered and it made me smile. On the other hand was Jade. She scared the pee out of me. She kept on giving me the death glare and Andre and Beck had to pull her off me a couple of times because she thought I was getting too close to Beck. Anyway I am so happy that Robbie did what he did.

"Hey Robbie" I greeted as I walked up to him. "Hey Tor." He greeted back. "Okay so I just wanted to say thank you for doing this whole video thing for me and if there is anything I can do for you just ask me." I said. "Umm okay I actually need some help. You see I really like Cat and I want to ask her out but I am to scared she says no." he told me. "Sure I can help but if you like Cat why did you bring Stacey to Karaoke Dokie the other night?" I asked. I was pretty confused now. "I wanted to make Cat jealous but I am not sure if it worked." He said somewhat nervous. Oh now I get it. "Don't worry Robbie just ask her out I'm sure she will say yes." I said. He gave me a hug and said thanks then walked over to cat. I then turned around and walked to the door of the Black Box theatre when Beck stopped me.

"Hey Tori can we talk?" he asked me. "Umm okay but what about Jade won't she freak out?" I asked. "No don't worry about her. She had to go home and pack because she is leaving next week." he said. "Where is she going?" I asked.

Thanks for reading R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Here is another chapter hope you like it R&R

Cat POV

I saw Robbie talking Tori. He then gave her a hug and started walking towards me. My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. "Sorry for the butterflies, tummy. I swear it's not my fault it's his." I whispered to my tummy. "Um hey Cat can I ask you something?" Robbie asked sounding nervous. "Um yea sure Robbie what do you want to ask me?" I asked and blushed a little. "I was um…wondering if you…what I am trying to say is that umm…Cat do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" he finally asked me. On the outside I was calm and collected but on the inside I was jumping for joy. It felt like I had just rode a unicorn…no wait riding a unicorn would be better but this was a very close second. "Like a date?" I asked. "Umm well no…what I mean to say is that only if you want it to be then we can but if you don't then I'm als-"I cut him off. "I would love to go on a date with you Robbie." I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Okay then how about next Saturday?" he asked and I nodded. Then we walked out of the theatre hand in hand…

Tori POV

"She is going with Andre to New York. The record producer wanted him to bring a female vocalist with him and since you were busy with the play and Cat is busy with Robbie he asked Jade." he said with sadness in his voice. "What do you mean Cat and Robbie are busy?" I asked confused. "Turn around." he said. I looked around only to see Cat and Robbie walking away hand in hand laughing. "Oh now I see. Anyway are you okay with Jade leaving for two months? You see really upset about it." I asked giving him a hug. With a surprise he hugged me back and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "Yea of course I' not going to see my friend for two months but that is just something I am going to have to deal with." he said. Wait did he just say…


	19. Chapter 19

I have no idea what is wrong with me but I can't stop writing this story... I'm sure none of you reading this story (thank you for all the reviews follows and favs) has a problem with all my updating... R&R

~One Month Later-Hollywood~

Tori POV

Andre and Jade have been gone for a month already and I miss them like crazy. I know what you are thinking. Why do you miss Jade? I thought she hated you? Well the truth is I do miss her. Even though we were not that close we were still sort of friends and that counts. Any way things have changed a bit at Hollywood Arts like Cat and Robbie are finally going out and Beck has new girlfriend, Erin, she is new in school and just transferred from Cleveland, Ohio.

Cat, Robbie and I hate her. Ever since they have been going out Beck doesn't hang out with us anymore. We hardly even speak. The last time I spoke to Beck was the night we performed Uptown Downtown for Sophia Michelle. Even then when we kissed at the end she nearly chopped my head off. She is worse than Jade and that says a lot about her. I don't even know what Beck sees in her. Yes I am still hopelessly in love with Beck but it's not like I can tell him now with the she witch roaming the halls.

The other day she made Beck wear a scarf and he asked us how it looked and she nearly stabbed me with a pen when I aid it looked like a pretty leash. I guess she also doesn't understand humor.

~One Month Later-New York~

Andre POV

It has been a month since Jade and I left for New York. This is going to sound strange but we have been dating for 1 week so far. Yes it is unbelievable. How can I date the girl that hates my best friend? Simple…all you have to do is understand why she does what she does and why she is what she is and you can get to the real person behind all the coloured highlights and thick black eye liner. Believe it or not Jade is actually just like Tori and Cat once you get to the real Jade. She is sweet and caring. She also shares the love for music like I do.

No one back home knows about me and Jade except Beck and he is cool with it because he is dating this really sweet girl Erin. I'm really happy for him. I can't wait for this week to be over because then we can go back home. The producer said that we have been working so hard that we are finishing like a month earlier than expected but I don't mind because now I can go back home and see all my friends and see how tori will react to me dating Jade.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there! Thank you so much for all the reviews I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Beck POV

Okay so since Jade and Andre left things have changed. I don't think I love Tori anymore. I don't know why but since she hasn't tried to make a move since the break-up (Me and Jade) I figured she just wanted to be friends. So I decided to move on. I am now dating a girl called Erin and she is really sweet. Tori and Cat don't like her very and every time I ask them why they just change the subject.

I am actually cannot wait for Jade and Andre to meet Erin. I am sure they are going to like her as much as I like her. She has green eyes, and auburn hair that has a slight curl to it. She also has a bi of freckles under her eyes but that is my favourite thing about her. I met her in my advanced acting class when we were paired up to do a scene kind of like when Sikowitz puts me and Tori together to do a scene. Ugg why do I keep thinking about Tori? I have to forget about her I have a new girlfriend and I am happy!

~That Night~

Tori POV

I just got off the phone with Andre and I think that New York Air is getting to him. He told me that Beck's new girlfriend was so sweet. I nearly choked on my lemonade but instead spat it all over the kitchen. He also didn't believe me when I told him that she was mean and manipulative! Anyway I cannot believe Andre and Jade are coming back a month early but sadly they will only be arriving on Friday because all the flights have been cancelled because of hurricane Sandy. I really hope they are okay and make it back soon because Andre said he met someone and he wants to tell me all about her and I am super excited about it!

~The Next Day~

Cat POV

I cannot wait for this Saturday because Mrs. Oliver- no wait Sarah (she says Mrs Oliver sounds to old) invited Tori, Robbie and me to their house for a braai. I think Beck and Erin are going to be there but that doesn't matter because Robbie is pretty good friends with Ryan and Tori and I can play with Andre and Saige. We have all been avoiding Beck for the past few weeks because of Erin. She is worse than Jade and Jade is pretty scary!

After the party on Saturday afternoon Robbie is taking me out for a movie on Saturday night and I am super excited for it. Then after the movie he is going to drop me off at Tori's house so we can have a sleepover! I cannot wait for this weekend it is going to be so much fun!

"Hey Cat" Tori said walking up to me and giving me a hug. "Hey Tor. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me after school to go and look for new bikini's for the pool party on Saturday?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Of course Cat. I will meet you at your locker after school and we can go." she said giving me hug and walking off. I turned around and started walking to my locker when a girl grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the janitors closet…


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been stressing about my core math entrance exam which I passed! I am so happy about that but exams start in two weeks. Thank you for all the reviews follows and favs mean alot. *BBM huggy face* (because I think it looks too cute)

* * *

Cat POV

"Okay listen hear Kitty-Kat. I know you don't like me because you think I am mean to Tori but truth is I am mean to her because she stole my boyfriend from!"

"Who is this?" I asked. "It's Erin you idiot. Did you hear what I just said Tori stole my boyfriend from me." Erin screamed. Why did she just yell at me? What did I do? And why was sh- wait did she just say Tori stole her boyfriend? "What do you mean 'Tori stole you boyfriend'?" I said very confused now. "I mean that when I was in New York she stole my boyfriend. They were working on a play and one day after rehearsal he picked me up for dinner and after dinner he broke up with me. He said it was because he fell in love with Tori after they kissed. After that I moved here and met Beck then we started dating and now I find out she is friends with him as well and that they were in a play together. I just couldn't handle it. So Cat are you going to help me get back at her or what?" she asked me. "Okay deal. What did you have in mind?" I asked her and she whispered the plan in my in ear and I loved it…

Tori POV

I was sitting on my couch watching TV because Cat had to cancel our plans because she had an extra assignment to do. I got bored so I went to the kitchen and started making supper. Trina was with her friends and my mom and dad were at a business meeting in New Jersey but they got stuck because of the hurricane. I decided to make lasagna. I had just finished putting it into the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted and ran to the door. I opened it and stood there shocked. I finally moved and jumped into his arms. "Andre! OMG I thought you were only coming back on Friday! I am so happy to see you!" I screamed. "Ahem" I heard and then realized Jade was with him. "Oh. Hey Jade" I said and walked up to her and gave her a hug and surprisingly she hugged back. "Hey Tori" she said. "So do you guys wanna come in?" I asked. "Yea about that we need to talk." Andre said. I was a bit scared because the look on his face didn't look good. "Okay sure what about?" I asked as we walked in and sat down on the couch. "Jade and I are dating" he said and I sat there shell shocked.

* * *

R&R please hope this chapter was good. And if you want me to add anything in just leave a review nd I will try my best tx B)


	22. Chapter 22

Jade POV

"Umm Tori are you okay?" Andre asked a bit worried. I sat there waiting for her to reply when suddenly she got a burst of energy and jumped up pulling Andre to his feet giving him the biggest hug of his life. "OMG I am so happy for you guys. You are so cute together!" she screamed jumping u and down then she made a beeline for me and gave me a bone crushing squeeze "Aww Jade, who has a soft spot now?" she asked me. I guess I was fine with her now. "Thanks Tori" I said and hugged her back. We talked for a bit about how it happened and then we left to go and get dinner.

Tori POV

After Andre and Jade left. I went back into the kitchen and got supper. I had just finished eating when I heard the doorbell ring…again…I ran to the door and opened it. There standing in the door way was a tear stained Cat. "OMG Cat what happened?" I asked as I pulled her inside and gave her a hug. "Well I want to tell you but please don't be mad." She begged me. "Don't worry Cat just tell me?" I said and we sat down on the couch. I went and got us some hot chocolate and she explained everything.

"Okay so after school I was walking to the car when Erin pulled me into the janitors closet. She told me that you stole her boyfriend back in New York. I didn't believe her when she told but I pretended to because she said she wanted to get revenge on you and I wanted to know how. She said that because you and Beck are so close she was going to take him away from you. I said I would help because I wanted to tell you everything when she tells me so you will be prepared for it." She said crying. I hugged her tight. "Cat don't worry I'm not mad at you. I am happy you did what you did. You really are my best friend." I said and she suddenly stopped crying and gave me a hug. "I am so happy you are not mad but now can we maybe have a sleepover I really don't want to go home because my brother is there and he is scaring me a bit." She said. "Sure Cat but what is he doing?" I asked. "He is acting like a normal person." She said and laughed. We stayed up until 3 in the morning and eventually fell asleep. I cannot wait for tomorrow to see what Erin is going to do…


	23. Chapter 23

~The Next Day-At school~

~With Erin and Cat~

No one POV

"Okay Kitty Kat here's the plan. I want you to take Tori's Phone and send me these messages. I am then going to show them to Beck and he will hate her. Understand?" Erin asked Cat. "Yes and must I send them now?" Cat asked. "No send them when the bell rings for lunch so everyone will see what a mean person Tori really is." Erin replied and with that she walked away.

Cat POV

After Erin told me the plan I ran to go and find Tori to tell her the plan. "Tori!" I screamed as she walked the main entrance. "Cat!" she screamed back with confusion in her voice. I ran up to her and pulled her to the janitors closet. "Okay so Erin told me the plan… she said that I need to get you phone and send her these text messages. Then at lunch she is going to go crying to Beck and show him the messages." I said pretty fast. "Th..that WITCH!" she screamed cause she doesn't like cussing. "Okay Cat here is our plan, we are going to skip first period and go on a little shopping trip. We need a new phone and you are going to give it to Erin to send the messages then we can prove to Beck who she really is. Oh and one more thing tell Andre and Jade about her because I want them on my side when Beck gets all defensive." Tori said. I love it when she gets this evil look in her eye, it's scary but still so much fun.

~At Lunch~

Beck POV

"BECK!" I was standing by my locker when I heard Erin scream my name. She ran up to me with a tear stained face and buried her head in my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked her. I have never seen her so upset before. "Your little friend. Tori. She sent me these terrible messages!" she said showing me her phone

**To Erin**

**Why would he want you?**

**From Tori**

**To Erin **

**You are just some talentless girl who thinks she has a shot. What is wrong with you?**

**From Tori**

**To Erin **

**You really believe he loves you? You are such a waste of time.**

**From Tori**

…and many more but I don't even want to think about that.

I could not believe my eyes. Why would Tori send these messages I thought she was sweet but I guess I was wrong. I told Erin to stay where she was and texted Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre and Robbie to meet me at my locker now.

Tori POV

I just got a text from Beck telling me to meet him at his locker so I am guessing he saw the messages that Erin faked. I walked over to the others. "Okay guys let's go catch us snitch" they all agreed and we walked into the school and to Beck's locker.

Jade POV

I can't believe Vega has some evil in her. I really cannot wait to see how she plans to catch Erin out but I'm betting it's gonna be fun.

We walked up to Beck's locker and he looked beyond angry. Erin was just holding on to him letting her FAKE tears fall, feeling all sorry for herself.

No one POV

"Okay Beck so why did you want us here?" Tori asked. "Oh don't play all innocent Tori you know what you did!" Beck screamed. The rest of the gang looked at them in shock. "And what did I do exactly?" Tori asked with a smirk. "Erin give me you phone." Beck asked Ering and she handed it to him.

Erin POV

Oohhh Tori is gonna get is bad now!

Beck POV

I scrolled down Erin's messages when I came past one that was very interesting…

**To Ryan**

**Awww I love you lots too. I really don't think he even has a clue about us.**

That message was sent yesterday…and it was sent to my brother I was shocked and speechless but I kept it to myself and looked for the messages Tori sent. Oh here they are.

"This is what you did!" I said and showed the messages to Tori. She looked at them and then at me a burst into a giggle. "What's so funny Erin came to me crying her eyes out because of these messages that you sent her." I screamed.

"That isn't even my number Beck." She said still laughing I looked at the number and realized that it was not Tori's number. "Bu then why does it say from Tori?" I asked and then Cat jumped in…

Cat POV

"Erin is hates Tori for kissing her boyfriend when they were working on a play in New York. She asked me to get Tori's phone and send those messages and frame Tori so you will hate her. I told Tori and she got a fake number and gave it to me to give to Erin. Erin sent the messages but never gave the phone back and it's in her locker." I explained. "No it is not! They are lying Beck" Erin said. "Okay so if they are the one's lying lets prove it. Cat call the number." Beck said and I did. We walked over to Erin's locker and heard the phone ring. I knew it.

Beck POV

I can't believe the girl I was dating turned out to be a complete witch!

"That's it Erin we are over!" I said and started to walk away. "Wait, are you really going to break up with me over something so stupid?" she asked me. "Yes, but not just that. We are also over because you cheated on me with my brother! How could you be so sweet but so mean!?" I asked her and walked away.

Tori POV

Beck just broke up with Erin and walked away. "Umm guys I will meet you at lunch in a sec." and with that I ran off looking for Beck. I walked onto the roof and saw him sitting there. "Hey Beck are you okay?" I asked him while taking a seat next to him. "I don't know. I-I just –I just don't have luck with love anymore." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean like Jade was nice and sweet in the beginning but she turned out to be someone that was always jealous and never trusted me and I couldn't handle it so we grew apart. Erin was so sweet and that blinded me but now I see that she was just trying to get back at you for something that you didn't even do. I guess all of my girlfriends have been a mistake." He said and that really hurt me. "Oh" I said. Then he realized what he just said. "What I mean is that all the others were a mistake but you…you were just perfect and I wish we could go back to the way we were before you moved away, before Jade before everything. I wish we could go back to when it was just you and me." He said and I started to tear up.

"Well one of the things I regret the most is pretending that I didn't love you anymore when the truth is…I never stopped." I said. He turned to face me and I stared into his dark brown eyes, they were just as mesmerizing as they always were. I was to stuck in my thoughts to realize that he was leaning in and I only noticed when he gave me a soft kiss and said "I never stopped loving you either.

I am so sorry for maing you all wait for the last chapter but I had exams and I just didn't have time to update with all the studying being done. But I hope you liked this story! Thank you so much to everyone who favourited or followed or reviewed this story I really apreciate it.


	24. AN Sequel!

Hey guys... I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support you have given me through out this story especially because I am a new writer. Yes sadly the story is finished but there will be a sequel coming soon.

The sequel is going to be wriiten by Lcat14 so please read it will be amazing!

Thank you again especially to Lcat14 for writing the sequel :)

xX


End file.
